


With a smirk, I suddenly enter

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 'cause im not that heartless, 2MinChan are bfs but its implied they want to fuck other members, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Established Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hyunjin is called pretty prince, Inspired by Real Events, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minho is called kitten, Oh I almost forgot:, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Past Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Smut, Snowballing, Submissive Bang Chan, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Switch Hwang Hyunjin, Threesome - M/M/M, Title Kink, Top Bang Chan, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, for the first part:, for the second part:, i might've gone a bit far on that actually, its hyunjin's turn into the fun, light degradation, open relationship?, real events being skz bathroom pranks, they're all verses but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: Seungmin, Minho and Chan are very much in love and happy with each other, yet they find themselves thirsting over Hyunjin, whose tendency to forget to lock the bathroom door and walk around the dorm naked and has put the three of them in very interesting situations.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 97





	1. Your perfect curves are the best of the best

**Author's Note:**

> A certain Bang Christopher Chan HAD to prank Hyunjin on the shower. And as always, Hyunjin was glad to share with Stay his dramatic experience. I’m not sure you realise, but Hyunjin has talked about Seungmin staring at him when he showered before… Aaaaand Minho has mentioned on a Two Kids Room that he likes to watch _naked_ Hyunjin put lotion on his absolutely gorgeous face.
> 
> So yeah, this is a compilation of those three instances with a little added spice, ‘cause I need _closure_ , ok? This is self-indulgent af, to the point where it’s probably not good, but I’ll let you judge that. I’m not sorry anyway uwu (Maybe a bit).
> 
> Also, please have in mind that this is purely fiction. None of this happened the way it's written. None of it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent mess.
> 
>  **Read the tags, please.** Better be safe than sorry.
> 
> `Ps.: for the purposes of this fic, Seungmin, Chan and Minho share a room. Chan and Minho share a bunker bed, Minho on the lower bunker, and Seungmin has a separate regular bed. I don’t know how’s their room distribution rn, what beds they sleep in and whatever, but here that’s how it goes u.u`
> 
> Work name from Wow by 3RACHA, SPEARB's (ya boy Changbin) verse.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name inspired by the best and yet the funniest rap on this planet, also known as Wow, by 3RACHA (J.One's verse).

『••🛁••』

In Seungmin’s defence, it was supposed to be a joke. Everyone knows how much of a drama queen slash scaredy-cat Hyunjin can be and he just wanted to have fun. His schedule for the day was over, most of the group was still out and about finishing their own packed schedules and so he was _bored_. And as any bored person, Seungmin had chosen to try and get rid of it. Nothing better than annoying his hyung, right?

Yeah, right. Except his plan went down the drain the moment he put it to action. He just _wasn’t ready_. It baffled him how such a simple plan – entering the bathroom while Hyunjin showered to get him by surprise and scare the shit out of him – had gone south, quite literally, so quickly.

That’s the power of Hwang Hyunjin, he guessed.

Things seemed to be going well at first, maybe that’s what got his guard down. He opened the bathroom door ever so slowly, hoping it wouldn’t creak on him, pausing to peek inside and check if Hyunjin was distracted, and surely enough there he was, with his eyes closed letting the water fall on his face. For a second Seungmin felt guilty, he looked so peaceful it seemed a shame to just ruin it. But he was still _bored_.

He continued to open the door, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when the door didn’t creak as he had feared. Entering the bathroom, he gently closed the door behind him and turned to his target. He wasn’t really sure what to do now, should he scream? Or maybe just bang on the glass to startle him…?

His eyes drifted to said glass and Seungmin froze. The fog hid most of Hyunjin’s body, but the silhouette was still very much visible. Fuck, he looked gorgeous even blurred out in some sort of natural censorship. His lean legs seemed to stretch for miles, his waist… had it always been so slim? It probably had, but something had snapped in him, he could feel it. He had seen Hyunjin naked. More than once – more times than he could count in his mind in a frenzy to get it out of that daze.

He couldn’t though. He was entranced. Hyunjin turned a bit, and again, the fog was leaving so much to his imagination, but that was a very nice dick, he was sure of it. Hyunjin moaned softly, breaking him out of his stupor, making his eyes snap up to his face. Shit, that had scared him, but Hyunjin looked calm yet, still had his eyes closed. Seungmin’s on the other hand raked over his soft features. Fuck, Hyunjin was gorgeous, his skin looked so smooth, glowed with the water raining on it. His lips… Seungmin really wanted to bite them.

Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered open, and the boy screamed, startling Seungmin – that had already forgotten completely about his plan. “Oh my _fucking God,_ Seungmin!”

Seungmin laughed, the spell finally broken, and ran away before Hyunjin tried to chase him around the house stark naked. Before Hyunjin could see the effect he had on his dick.

『••🛁••』

Sitting on the studio’s couch with Chan and Minho on each of his sides as they recovered from their releases was great. Damn, he had needed that moment on their own. It had been Minho who dragged him there, claiming he couldn’t endure the dry spell anymore, but he could understand, he’d been way too pent up too. But he teased Minho nonetheless, which only served to earn him a glare. He had shut up and followed Minho’s plan after that. He didn’t really have any complaints about it. Soiling the studio was a great idea.

“Minnie, can I ask you something?”, Chan asked after a few minutes of them just basking in each other’s presence, running hands through strands of hair and laying soft kisses on each other’s lips. “Hm, sure”, he smiled.

“Has anything happened between you and Hyunjin?”, Chan turned on the couch to face him properly.

Huh, that was an odd question. “Uh, no…”, he answered, but the image of Hyunjin on the shower, looking like a wet dream quickly popped up in his mind to prove him wrong. “Nothing much…”, he corrected himself.

Minho quirked a brow at that. “If it was nothing much you wouldn’t be ogling him as if he’s your next meal, Seungminie”, he scoffed as striking red spread on Seungmin’s cheeks. He hadn’t been _ogling_ anyone. Right? He looked at Chan, who laughed at his panicked expression.

“We’re not mad, it’s ok”, Chan waved a dismissive hand. “I was just wondering what happened to trigger it.”

What happened? Well, Seungmin told them what had happened. Chan and Minho laughed their asses off, so it was ok, although he did feel embarrassed that something so simple as a prank had left him so weak.

“Are you going to tell him?”, Minho hugged him, his breath a soft warm breeze on his neck. “Tell him what? _‘So, I walked in on you and now I want to fuck you’_?”, Seungmin huffed, “No way. It’s nothing much, I’m happy with you both, I don’t need Hyunjin”, he said as he got up, untangling himself from both his hyungs, a silent way to end the discussion. When he looked back, Chan was smiling, that all-knowing smug smile of his, whilst Minho just hummed, apparently not convinced at all as well.

They’d see. Seungmin would forget that little incident in no time.

『••🛁••』

Resting after a long day of work was sacred. Minho prized it very much. Usually he’d have the curtain to is lower bunker shut and sleep, but he felt like waiting for Felix’s brownies to be ready was a priority, so in a different routine he'd lain on his bed with his feet dangling out whilst he posted some of his selcas on their page and read some of the comments, even translating some that had many likes and he couldn’t understand very well. He heard the shower stop, and soon Hyunjin was in his room. He didn’t share a room with Hyunjin, and he opened his mouth to question the boy, but…

The series of events that followed would be imprinted in his mind forever. His breath hitched as a very naked Hyunjin dropped his towel unceremoniously on Seungmin’s bed, right across from Minho’s. His eyes followed the boy’s movements as he grabbed a bottle from Seungmin’s nightstand and slathered his hand in some sort of lotion, propping one of his legs on top of the bed to anchor himself as he smeared it on his toned thighs, his back facing Minho, giving him a full on show of his ass.

What the fuck. Not only he was stealing from poor Minnie but he was also killing Minho at the same time – how dare he. He sighed with effort, his breathing caught in his throat as Hyunjin continued to do the same with the other leg, his long elegant legs looking like a dream Minho never wanted to wake up from. Fuck those were some thighs. Not as thick as his, but muscular dancer thighs, defined and shit. Minho was fucked. His lower half burned and he had to take his eyes away from the boy to make sure he wasn’t hard.

Fuck, he was hard.

When he looked up, there was Hyunjin, the angelic prince in all his glory, putting lotion on his otherworldly face, a slight pout to his lips. “Minho-hyung, Felix has called you three times already”, Hyunjin looked over at Minho, confused as to why he was frozen in place. Minho blank his eyes quickly to bring himself back to Earth and hummed, “Ah, yes, I was just thinking about life and why the fuck you’re stealing from Seungminie”, he stated and got up without further explanation.

“Ah, I like his body lotion. You’re so weird, hyung. ‘Thinking about life’ what is that even supposed to mean?”, he heard Hyunjin chuckle, but instead of turning to fake-threaten the boy as usual, he found himself blushing and rushing out of the room. Hyunjin hadn’t seen him get hard, right?

『••🛁••』

“Hyung, you’re being obvious”, Seungmin snickered as he sat beside him backstage before a showcase. Chan was already by Minho’s side, heart eyes glued on his face. “Huh?”, was all that Minho said back, a scowl frowning his eyebrows.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “You’ve been looking at Hyunjin for the past five minutes”, Minho felt his face heat up. “I have not!”

“You have”, Chan chuckled beside him. “And I’d know, ‘cause I’ve been trying to get your attention and failing miserably”, he pouted. Minho spluttered and look back and forth between them, a loud groan resonating on his chest. “Whatever, I have, so what?”

Chan perked up at that. “First Minnie, and now you? Am I going to be switched for Hyunjin, is that it?”, his pout came back full force, although both his boyfriends could tell it was a forced one. Minho scoffed, “Maybe, who knows, hyung.”

He avoided a swat to his head and giggled, Chan was so easy to mess with, he should do it more often. “What’s gotten you so fixated on him?”

Minho sighed, he was hoping to avoid that topic. He felt ridiculous being so caught up on Hyunjin because of a goddamn body lotion.

“So, let me see if I understand…”, Chan said as he tried to hold back a laugh, “You’re both losing your shit just ‘cause you saw Hyunjin naked?”, he snorted, incapable of holding himself back, “We’ve seen everyone naked at least a thousand times by now!”

Seungmin groaned, “It’s different depending on the situation. Don’t pretend you don’t drool over us when we-“

“Ah ah ah!”, Chan shouted to interrupt him, a warning look on his face, “Don’t say that kind of thing here!”, he whispered, scanned the room around them for any staff that might be close enough to listen to them. Minho smirked, “You’re just embarrassed ‘cause what he was saying is true.”

“Whatever”, the leader huffed. “I don’t see Hyunjinie like that. He’s like… I don’t know, a cute little brother.”

Minho quirked an eyebrow and looked at Seungmin, who was shaking his head in disbelief, “Do I look like a younger brother too, hyung? I’m younger than him, you know?”, he teased.

Chan flushed bright red and hid behind his hands. “It’s… different.”

Seungmin laughed as Minho rolled his eyes, “Let’s see how different you’re going to think it is when it’s your turn to fall for his sexiness.”

The camera didn’t take long to find them for another SKZ-Talker, and Minho could almost feel the cameraman zooming in on his face. Chan and Seungmin quickly scurried away and Jisung was on Minho not a second later, that cocky smile plastered on his face.

『••🛁••』

He should’ve known Minho’s words would come back to haunt him. Of course they would; the dancer knew Chan like the palm of his hand. But the idea that he’d see Hyunjin as anything more than a dramatic llama was just so… unfathomable. yet there he was, stuck in place, probably the same spot poor Seungminie had been not so long before him, facing a very naked Hwang Hyunjin. How had he miscalculated so poorly? Oh yes, that goddamn app.

Chan felt bad he didn’t chat much on Bubble, but his schedule was always so full that he often forgot about the new app. He had his weekly lives and some extra tracks he was working on just in case, their comeback wasn’t too far off, and there were ads… it was a lot. Bubble just wasn’t the first thing in his mind.

That night he remembered about it though. He was tired, but not enough to sleep yet, and the weekend was coming, so they’d have a little bit more of free time, which meant he could indulge himself a bit. He opened the app whilst splayed on the couch to chat a bit with Stay and heard the sound that would lead him to his doom: Hyunjin was on the shower. He knew it was Hyunjin because Minho and Seungmin were bickering somewhere – he could hear it, so not in the shower. Felix was playing with Jeongin and Jisung, resting right on the floor beside him, so not in the shower. Changbin was being a masochist and had gone to the gym, so not in the shower – yet.

Huh, Hyunjin in the shower sounded like the perfect opportunity to give Stay a bit of fan service. He typed a quick “brb” and rushed to the bathroom whilst giggling like a little child up for mischief. And oh, he was up for mischief, ok?

He opened the door silently, peeking to make sure Hyunjin was distracted. He had his back turned and shampoo oh his hair – perfect. He smirked, and reached for the lights.

Off.

Hyunjin screeched, fumbled to open the glass door.

Lights on. “Hey Hyunjin-“, Chan started off happily, walking into the bathroom and interrupting mid-phrase as he looked down at Hyunjin’s bare self.

Chan was speechless. Fuck Bubble and fuck trying to pull off pranks on naked Hyunjin. At his spot glued to the floor he could only hope to ever breathe again, because yes, he had been ready to see Hyunjin naked, but not like _this_. Not hard and flushed to his neck, not with red bitten lips and scared puppy eyes. Hyunjin covered himself in light-speed once he noticed Chan’s gaze wasn’t on his face, and the leader dashed out of the bathroom and into his room without a second glance back, almost automatic, his legs moving when his brain failed him.

He pushed himself inside, turned to lock the door behind him and slumped against it, looking down at the pitiful hard-on straining against his sweatpants. Fuck. He should’ve listened to his boyfriends. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself down, exhaled slowly.

“Considering the scream, your beet red face”, Chan jumped out of his skin, face snapping up to where Minho’s voice was coming from, the dancer’s tone teasing from where he stood near his lower bunker, a playful smirk on his lips as he stalked towards Chan, “And _this_ little problem here”, he palmed his dick unashamed, wrenching a soft whine from the leader, “I’m going to assume you fell victim to Hyunie’s nakedness as well”, he scoffed, all-knowing smirk on his lips.

God, Chan wanted to wipe that smirk out of his annoyingly beautiful face. He let his hands rest on Minho’s hips, his head fall to his shoulder as he sighed in defeat. “Fuck, you don’t understand, Min, he was”, he swallowed dryly, “He was hard”, Minho pressed harder on his clothed dick.

“Heard this, Minnie?”, Minho said louder, and Chan looked up, even more embarrassed now that he noticed Seungmin was there too. Sure, it was his room too, but he had hoped his embarrassment would end on Minho. But of course the universe wouldn’t let him live this down. “Loud and clear. Sounds a lot like our leader owns us an apology”, Seungmin’s voice was low as he closed in behind Minho, pulled Chan’s hair lightly so he’d look into his eyes properly.

“S-sorry, you were right. He’s… _fuck- Min-_ “, Minho pulled his hand away, that sinful grin on his lips doing _things_ to Chan.

“Tell us, hyung, how big is Hyunie-hyung when he’s hard?”, Seungmin stepped into Chan’s space as Minho walked to the nightstand beside Chan’s bed, already pulling out the lube. Chan’s head was spinning, he was going to chat with Stay and sleep, how had things gone south so quickly? Not that he was complaining, but still…

“Don’t make me say it”, Chan groaned and rutted against Seungmin’s thigh that the younger had slotted between his legs. “No, you have to say it, hyung”, Seungmin nipped at his neck, forcing him to put a hand over his mouth to cover his noises.

“Shit, he looks so good, Minnie”, he let out a long-drawn sigh, “his dick is so big”, Chan said as if it offended him.

Minho pulled them both from the door, gently guiding Chan by his waist to Seungmin's bed, his dick purposely grinding on Chan’s ass to rile the man up, get him needy. “Wish I had seen it, do you think I could fit you both inside me?”, he whispered on his ear, Chan swearing under his breath. “Minho, don’t say shit like that when I can’t fuck you. We have dance practice tomorrow afternoon, the kids are in the living room and you moan too loud”, he groaned, pulled him down with him to the bed, kissing him passionately, trying to take control although it already didn’t look like it’d be one of those days.

The dancer responded earnestly, straddled him so they could grind against each other, but didn’t let it last long, pulling away and telling Chan to kneel on the bed in front of him and by the tone of his voice and the glare in his eyes, yeah, not a day he’d be in control. “Channie, I’m gonna suck you off, and Seungmin’s gonna finger you”, Chan nodded eagerly, spreading his knees further apart as the youngest positioned himself flush against his back. Fuck, Chan could feel how hard Seungmin was, and it was fuelling the fire inside him even more.

Seungmin’s voice on his ear had him quivering, “Be a good boy and answer Minho-hyung with words, Channie”. God, Chan loved when Seungmin got like this, discreetly talking down to him, foregoing honourifics, pitch lower than usual. It wasn’t something that happened always, they liked to play with their dynamics a lot, it made things fun, but he had his preferences, and Seungmin talking to him like that was definitely on this top ten hottest things he’d ever heard.

“Yes, Minho, green, please”, he whispered, felt his ears heating heating up, his pulse increasing rapidly in rate as Minho got on all fours in front of him, pulling his sweatpants down as Seungmin tugged his shirt off. He raised his arms to help him, and one knee at a time so Minho could take his pants off completely, suddenly very aware he was the only one naked.

“You’re so naughty, Channie, didn’t even wear anything underneath”, Minho tutted, his dick twitched in response, making Seungmin giggle behind him, his breath ghosting over his shoulder. “Do you think Hyunjin-hyung saw it?”, he felt the younger’s grin on his neck.

“S-shit, I don’t know”, Chan’s eyes watered, “What if he did?”, he looked panicked at Minho in front of him, the dancer devilish expression softening a little as he sensed his leader’s distress. He laid a gentle kiss on his hip, “Don’t worry Channie, he was probably panicked himself and didn’t notice.”

Chan’s pouted didn’t decrease, the frown on his eyebrows only deepening. Minho looked at Seungmin behind the man with a pointed look, a silent order for him to help soothe their poor baby.

“Shhh”, Seungmin kissed up his neck, “Minho-hyung is right, Channie. Relax, yes? Let us make you feel good?”, he received an affirmative nod back, and before Chan could even process that they’d be moving on from that topic, Minho’s mouth was around his dick and Seungmin’s hand was spreading his ass to open way to his finger, lube-slick – when had he even done that? – and long, circling his rim feather-light before entering in one swift motion.

He gasped in surprise, the sound morphing into an airy moan as his dick reached the back of Minho’s mouth at the same time Seungmin’s finger got knuckle deep in him. “F-fuck”, he said eloquently, which only served to have Minho chuckling with his mouth full.

Both didn’t waste time in reducing him to a moaning mess, leaving him unsure if he wanted to thrust forward into Minho’s warm mouth or backwards on Seungmin’s deft finger. The youngest put a hand over his mouth, “Bad boy, Channie, do you want everyone in the house to hear your naughty sounds? And you were just saying Minho-hyung is too loud”, Chan whimpered, shook his head in denial, his dick throbbing in Minho’s mouth earning him a moan from the dancer as well. Seungmin bit his neck harshly, “Don’t lie, baby, good boys don’t lie.”

Chan’s eyes welled with tears, pleasure overtaking him at the words. Seungmin was very good with words, always knew how to rile him up. “I’m going to ask again: do you want everyone in the house to hear your naughty sounds? Want them to know you belong to us?”, Chan nodded, a shy yes muffled by Seungmin’s hand, the tears rolling down his cheeks and wetting Seungmin’s fingers. “Isn’t it Hyunjin-hyung you want to hear your pretty sounds?”, the younger didn’t miss the way he rutted forward deeper into Minho’s mouth.

Minho moaned around him louder, picked up the pace upon hearing Seungmin talk to Chan like that, hearing Chan of all people admit he wanted to show off he was theirs. He took Chan deeper, making him choke a moan of his own and move his hips with more confidence. The dancer didn’t try to stop him, neither did Seungmin, who took the chance to add another finger and let Chan fuck himself on them and into Minho’s vacuum sealed mouth.

Chan looked down, his eyes immediately meeting Minho as the dancer watched him come undone with teary eyes of his own, drool clinging to his chin and making a mess of the sheets below him. “Mo-re, plea-se”, he stuttered out as best as he could with Seungmin’s hand keeping his sounds in check. Minho pulled away with a wet pop, and he whined. He removed Seungmin’s hand from Chan’s mouth and nipped at his lips. “Do you want Seungminie to fuck your pretty thighs while I fuck your mouth?”, he asked, hot breath on Chan’s face.

The leader groaned and nodded, “yes, please, sir”, Minho smiled, there he was, his subby baby. “I can’t really say no to such a good boy, right?”, he asked more to Seungmin than Chan. “No you can’t, hyung”, Seungmin said as he pulled his fingers out of Chan.

Minho scooted back and pulled Chan by the hair to the position he’d been before, on all fours in front of him, the leader following easily, hands automatically going for Minho’s pants as Minho pulled his own shirt over his head.

The cold of the lube on his thighs startled him a little, and he shot a glare at Seungmin’s direction behind him. “Sorry, Channie, forgot to warm it up”, although the smug grin on his face told Chan he didn’t forget shit. Seungmin shrugged his own clothes off and smoothed a hand down Chan’s back. “Ready?”

“Yes, please”, he turned around to face Minho’s dick, the dancer helping line it up with his lips and pushing it into his mouth as Seungmin slid himself between Chan’s thighs. From then on, Chan’s mind only got fuzzier as each smack of Seungmin’s hips against his ass drove him forward to choke on Minho’s cock. Drool pooled in his mouth, too much for him to swallow whilst trying not to gag around the dancer’s length. It was perfect, being bounced between them like he was there just to serve them, and now that Minho had his mouth free, he was in for a ride. Seungmin had learned to push his buttons from the dancer after all.

“Do you plan on choking on Hyunjinie’s dick like this, baby?”, Minho’s angel voice really shouldn’t be saying such dirty things. It fucked with Chan’s head. “Will you take him down your throat like a good boy?”, Chan tried to nod, but Seungmin only fucked him harder as he heard Minho’s words, and his nose was shoved on Minho’s hip bone, into the neatly trimmed dark pubes, effectively silencing him. Minho’s scent and taste rendering him too dizzy to reply.

“Bet he wants that dick in his ass instead”, Seungmin’s mocking tone doing nothing to smother the fire that burned in him. He pushed back against the boy as an alternative answer, and both of his boyfriends chuckled. “Yeah, thought so.”

Minho struggled to keep his hips from thrusting in time with Seungmin as Chan swallowed him like he was meant for it and moaned as if there wasn’t anybody else in the dorm, his hands tangling on the leader’s dark locks to ground himself. He looked up from Chan’s stuffed face to check on Seungmin in front of him. He didn’t seem to be much better than both of them, his hair stuck to his forehead and lower lip caught between his teeth as he snapped his hips forward hard and fast.

Chan choked again, throat closing around him tightly, bringing his attention to him again. The leader looked at him through his tear-glittered eyelashes, tried to say something but could only gurgle on Minho’s cock, whimper pitifully. The dancer knew that pleading gaze though, couldn’t help the sly smile upon seeing it. Chan could be a force in bed, but damn if Minho didn’t love when even his eyes begged him for release. “You-“, he swallowed dryly, “You can come, baby, you did so well.”

Seungmin came first, Minho’s words going straight to his dick even without being directed at him, a whiny moan that didn’t fit the fierce look in his eyes or the bruising hold he had on his leader’s waist. Chan followed right after, Minho’s words along with Seungmin’s warm come around his thighs too much for his mind to wrap around. Minho slumped forward, bracing himself on Chan’s back with both arms when the boy sucked harder, twirled his tongue underneath the head the way he knew drove his boyfriend crazy, now set on making him come.

“You think you can take me sucking you off while Hyunjin and Chan stuff you full, hyung?”, Seungmin asked, tugged Minho’s hair harshly. Minho nodded, breathy moans escaping his lips. “F-fuck, yeah.”

“I thought you’d want to fuck him though”, Seungmin pouted, “W-want that too”, Minho groaned, nails digging on Chan’s back, eyes glassy locked on Seungmin’s.

“Such a greedy slut, hyung”, Minho let out a breathy moan as Seungmin tutted, “Come for us, hyung. We’ve been good, so you have to be good as well”, he said hovering over Minho’s lips, voice sugar coated in something dark. Minho came deep into Chan’s mouth with hiccuped moans even as Seungmin crashed their lips together. When the stimulation became too much, Minho grabbed Seungmin’s wrist in warning, and the younger let his hair go, not without a satisfied smirk that challenged Minho’s own.

The three of them accommodated on the bed side by side, the bed rattling in protest, and Seungmin snorted a laugh. “What?”, Minho asked, sounding annoyed but without much bite, his arm slinging over Seungmin so he could cuddle the boy. “My bed makes a fuck ton of noise.”

Chan sat up, eyes snapping to the closed door. “ _Shit._ Do you think-”

The three boys heard a long whine melt into a moan. They blushed and looked between themselves. “I think Hyunjinie enjoyed the show”, Minho smirked devilishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, yeah, so… 2Minchan might be my favourite trio from now on, idk.
> 
> Uh, please leave a kudo? I swear I won’t tell anyone 🤐🤗🤭
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter and Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon) @lexinie5.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	2. I like hot, tell me if you like it hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Hyunjin’s pov.
> 
> Also Minho talks with Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name inspired by the one, the unique, the unmatched, the perfect: *roll the drums* Wow, by 3RACHA (CB97's verse)
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

『••🛁••』

The air was thick around him, not only from the hot shower he had been taking, no, but from his encounter number four with someone staring at his naked body. He didn’t feel bad about it – it was bound to happen when you have eight people sharing a home, and it wasn’t like they didn’t walk around naked or played punishment games that ended up with at least one of them as they had come to the world. But these four moments had stuck with him, they were special.

Maybe calling them special was weird, but he could still remember each of these particular moments clearly in his mind, each stored for instances in which his right hand and creativity alone couldn’t take the edge away.

Encounter number one had been back in trainee days, fucking Han Jisung and his cute squirrel face forgetting to knock on the door before pushing it open. They had fought badly that day, and the tension had been high between them. Seeing Jisung all flustered and stuck in place because of him had been… exhilarating. Of course he didn’t miss his chance to tease the boy about it, and of course Han Jisung wouldn’t let him off so easily. With the tension that had building up between them and the earlier fight, Hyunjin knew things would end up getting physical. He didn’t expect “physical” to be an angry fuck in their bathroom.

Encounter number two had been tamer, and his ass was both thankful and frustrated about it. Seungmin’s eyes had been heavy-lidded, thick with something Hyunjin wasn’t sure what it was for the moment had been broken too quickly, his scream scaring the younger away. He wasn’t proud to say he had jerked off twice to the memory of Seungmin’s eyes alone, but fuck if the way he had looked at him wasn’t everything Hyunjin craved for.

Minho had been his fault really. It wasn’t even in the bathroom for starters, nor in his own room, and yet he had thought it was ok to just show himself naked like that. Minho usually didn’t mind it, but that day he seemed lost on his thighs and ass, and Hyunjin would be a filthy liar if he didn’t admit he had bent down a little lower than usual as soon as he noticed Minho’s gaze on him. It sent shivers down his spine how intense it was. It had also been kind of cute that he had to break Minho from whatever spell his body had put the man under.

The cherry on top of the cake had been his leader though. Damn, he never forgot to lock the door when he was up for more than just a shower, always made sure to check it twice. But he had been eager to relax, his muscles were sore from practice and nothing better than hot water and letting go for a little bit to relax them. It was so easy to get pent up when you live with eight people, figures. He knew Chan, Minho and Seungmin didn’t have that kind of problem, the lucky trio sharing a room was almost unfair. Except it was best like that – to avoid… accidents. They had happened before.

Being walked in wasn’t uncommon; a slip of the mind, an unlocked door, much like the goddamned bathroom door he forgot to lock, almost certainly lead to being caught red-handed. Eight was just too great a number for their apartment.

It had never happened like that though. Not with Hyunjin facing Chan, unable to cover himself properly, rock hard and almost there. He had to hold back a whine when the lights were back on and he heard Chan’s voice; he had been _so_ close. And he knew he looked good, Jisung had told him more than once that his sex appeal skyrocketed the closer he was to coming.

His moment had been lost though, even as Chan rushed out and hit the door behind him. If he stayed and finished Chan would know what he was doing even after being caught. Shit, the idea of it shouldn’t arouse him as much as it did, but still; that was his leader, he owed him some respect. He closed the hot water tap, turned the cold one, letting the freezing water end his misery.

Tiptoeing down the corridor in silence, hoping no one would try to get him to explain why he had screamed, he stopped by Chan’s door, considering if he should say something or not. Bad decision. Those were… moans, Chan’s voice in a pitch he’d never heard, almost covering for Minho’s and Seungmin’s sounds. He should be respectful. He shouldn’t listen. But fuck, he was still horny and thinking with his lower head, so he rushed to his room, right next to theirs and climbed to his bed, saying prayers that nor Changbin nor Jisung would decide to go to bed early. Where _was_ Changbin anyway?

He slid his pants down and listened. At first he couldn’t hear much, the wall doing a good job on muffling whatever sounds were going on in there, they probably weren’t on the bunker that shared a wall with his room. The silence didn’t last much though, and when the bed started to knock on the wall the sounds grew louder. Hyunjin could only imagine just what the hell they were doing to make so much noise.

And he tried his best to imagine – their lustful eyes towards him, the praised they’d give him if he sucked their cocks well enough. He was pretty proud on that department, he could probably make the leader, maybe even Minho writhe beneath him. Maybe they wouldn’t let him though, would fuck him into the mattress face down ass up. Hyunjin would let them, fuck, he wanted it so bad.

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he came, knowing very well his friends could probably hear him if he could hear them, but too gone to hold himself back.

After his high was gone, he got up quickly to clean his hand on some tissues and hid under his blanket, scared of what they’d think of him jerking off to their sounds together, scared he overstepped an invisible line.

『••🛁••』

His boyfriends were cowards. But it was ok, Minho didn’t mind.

Fine, that was a filthy lie. He minded very much at the moment. They all wanted to fuck Hyunjin (or Hyunjin to fuck them, they weren’t picky as long as they could get that dick close to them), but Seungmin and Chan were being scaredy babies and weren’t sure Hyunjin would want all of them. But Minho knew he would.

He could feel the lingering gazes Hyunjin sent the three of them after that day. And if he’d had the guts to jerk off to them, he probably had the guts to fuck around with them. Hyunjin could be a dramatic llama, but he was a consistent one at least.

So Minho talked to his boyfriends and took matters into his own hands. They agreed that if Hyunjin wanted it they were in, so that’s what he’d do. Not convince the boy, ‘cause there wasn’t any convincing necessary – he was absolutely sure Hyunjin wouldn’t mind fucking them –, but he’d talk to him.

It led him to where he stood, facing Hyunjin’s bunker bed, climbing up the steps he dreaded so much, the unstable thing shaking under his weight. Hyunjin sat there with a half-confused half-amused look, obviously enjoying seeing Minho struggle to climb up.

“Hey, hyung, do you need something?”, Hyunjin giggled as he helped him on the last step. Minho sat cross-legged on the bed. “We need to talk.”

Hyunjin gulped. Serious Minho was hot, but damn if that glare wasn’t scary. “Did I do something wrong, Minho-hyung?”, he asked, flashbacks of his lone adventure on that very bed telling him that, yes he had, and now Minho was here to scold him. He gulped dryly, throat suddenly tight, and sat properly to face his hyung. Discreetly glimpsed down to Minho’s hand to check if he had tissues with him, toilet paper, cotton balls… any weapon really, but found none.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Hyunjinie, you can relax!”, Minho patted his knee and chuckled when Hyunjin sighed in relief. “It’s a serious conversation though, and I need you to be very honest ok?”

Hyunjin nodded, waited.

“Seungminie, Chan and I want to know if you’re interested in fucking around with us”, Minho pulled the most serious face he could whilst trying to look soft enough he wouldn’t scare Hyunjin away.

Hyunjin gaped, his cheeks became bright red. “I know you jerked off to us that day Chan walked in on you. Well, all three of us know”, he saw Hyunjin’s Adam’s apple bob and added quickly, “But we don’t mind! We think it’s hot, and Chan likes your dick, so I want to see it too”, Minho wasn’t sure if that last part was necessary, but oh well, it made Hyunjin flush brighter and look away, so he was glad he said it.

“Y-you’re sure they don’t mind it? Isn’t it weird that I…”, he trailed off, and Minho would coo if he didn’t want to turn the boy around and show him how not weird it was. “It’s not weird. Who do you think we were thinking of that day?”, he quirked an inquisitive brow.

“Oh”, was all that Hyunjin said back, and Minho let the silence sit between them, not wanting to rush the boy. Chan had been really adamant about things he shouldn’t do. Like trying to coerce him or tease him about it. And Minho agreed that either would be a dick move. He could be an ass sometimes, but he wasn’t a dick.

“If I’m making you uncomfortable, please say so, Hyunie. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to”, Minho worried, maybe he had been a tad bit too forward?

“N-no! I want to talk!”, Hyunjin looked at him, “It’s just… won’t it get weird? Aren’t you guys dating?”

“It won’t get weird, we all agreed to it, so it’s ok, really. What matters is if you want it or not, Hyunie”, he reassured him.

“Then… I want to”, Minho’s smile expanded to its full glory. “Great!”, he clapped his hands in victory.

As if on cue, Changbin entered the room, eyed them with a frown. “How did you get him to climb that, Hyunjinie?”

“He just missed me that much”, he snickered.

“Yes, I missed Hyunjinie so much~”, Minho singsonged, and then whispered to him as he climbed down, “I’ll tell them you agreed. If you change your mind-“

“I won’t”, he looked away, bashful, glanced up and echoed, “I won’t change my mind, hyung.”

『••🛁••』

A few months passed, the four boys taking their time to let their idea sink in and to talk about how things would go, what was ok to do and what wasn’t. Chan, as much of a blushing mess as he was every time the topic was brought on, was keen on discussing things beforehand. He eventually apologised for walking in on Hyunjin, which made the boy giggle wholeheartedly.

“Are you still worried about that? Channie-hyung, these things happen all the time, it’s normal with so many of us in such a small apartment. Don’t take it too seriously – I surely don’t”, he smiled and hugged the older, knowing the action would speak more than his words.

He had been surprised he didn’t feel awkward doing so, even when his mind tried to show him flashbacks of their little incident. Chan made him feel comfortable, something about the way he looked at him, that dimpled smile the same as always – and although the pink hue high on his cheeks and ears were something new, they weren’t unwelcome.

With all the all the planning and embarrassing talks, the only thing left was to find time. Not simply free time – although that was already scarce with the Kingdom competition and their comeback closer each day – but even harder: time in which all four of them were not only free, but also alone at the dorm.

Minho and Seungmin had suggested they just say ‘fuck it’ and literally fucked without caring about such flimsy details.

“It’s not like Jeongin is underage anymore and it’s not like all of the others had never heard our sex adventures before”, Minho had shrugged with a blank face, the only evidence that he was actually a little shy being the faint colour on his cheeks. Chan sensed Hyunjin wasn’t very keen on the idea of exposing himself like that though, so he quickly brushed off his crazy boyfriend’s idea.

“You’re really going to tell me you’re not into that when you jerked off knowing we could hear you?”, Seungmin, ever the sadist, threw at Hyunjin.

The boy blushed bright red, “I’m- I’m not saying I hate it! It’s just… I-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Hyunie”, Chan shot a deadly glare at Seungmin. “Seungmin, you’re used to being with the two of us, but it’s our first time with Hyunjin, it’s different”, the youngest pouted, but nodded a small apology.

“I don’t mind waiting, but you could speed up things, Channie-hyung. They way things are going we’ll have time who knows when”, Minho scowled, “We’re busy as we can be, next time we have a break will probably be after the competition ends and right before the promotions for our comeback”, he sighed, “So I’ll say this with the best intention at heart: just bribe the kids with food so we can fuck in peace when that night comes.”

Hyunjin and Seungmin looked at Chan expectantly, and the eldest groaned. “Fuck, fine~”, he whined. “I’ll get them out of our hair next time we’re free. For now, focus on the competition, we won’t have any free time before that ends anyways.”

『••🛁••』

His stomach swivelled as he looked down at the credit card on his hand. The kids would never let him live in peace when he so obviously offered to pay them food. Not that he didn’t do that ever, but he had never done that with the purpose of getting laid and when his boyfriends told them they’d stay at home as well, it’d be just plainly obvious. Damn, he could even see Jisung’s cocky smirk when Hyunjin told them he’d stay behind too… they’d definitely know what the four of them were up to. Perhaps they should just wait for an opportunity to arise. It wasn’t like he was drooling at the thought of having Hyunjin’s lips around his dick, of course not.

Yet, the more he let the thought of his friends knowing what they were up to roam his horny mind, the more his stomach swivelled – with anticipation instead of the dread that had filled his mind not seconds before.

Minho grabbed his wrist and he looked up. The dancer didn’t say anything, didn’t have to – Chan could read in his menacing deadpan that the punishment he’d face if he backed off would be worse than the kids’ teasing. And truth be told, seeing Minho look at him like that only served to strengthen his resolve, because if Minho was already like this before everyone even left, fuck, this would be the night of his life.

He pulled the card and walked to the living room. Coughed lightly to catch the kids’ attention. If he could make this the least embarrassing as possible it’d be great. So instead of speaking when they looked at him inquisitively, he just showed them the card. He had to admit it was kind of funny how Felix’s face split instantly in a broad smile, Jisung’s eyes becoming huge and round, matching the little “oh” of his mouth. Jeongin just groaned, but Chan could see the saving screen of the game popping up already. Huh, that hadn’t been too bad.

“You think you can buy us like this, hyung?”, Changbin looked at him as if offended, and Chan would have believed he truly was if he had only heard his voice, but his face had a tiny grin that told Chan he had thanked his luck too soon.

“Of course not”, Minho spoke behind him as he wrapped his arms around his middle and hooked his face on his shoulder. “But I’m sure I can”, Chan could feel the intensity of his gaze even with his back facing the boy. Minho’s glare was just powerful like that. His gut feeling is confirmed by the stupid look on Jisung’s face. Minho wasn’t even looking at him, geez. Poor Jisung, Minho loved to make him flustered. He’s been wondering just when Minho will make his move on the boy, but knowing Minho he’ll do it when they least expect it – the fucking tease.

“I- I guess you’re right…”, Changbin cleared his throat and got up to get the card from Chan’s tingling fingers. He could feel Minho’s dick poking him already, fuck. “Let’s get going kiddos, before we witness something we’re not supposed to”, he shook his head as he walked to the entrance and waited for Felix, Jisung, Jeongin and Hyunjin.

He groaned when Hyunjin didn’t move, “Hurry up, Hyunjinie~”

“Uh”, Hyunjin looked at Minho and Chan for help, but Chan was busy not popping a boner and Minho was just having way too much fun with his desperate look, he figured. He looked at Seungmin as his last hope.

“He’s staying”, Seungmin said simply and pulled him closer, “Right, Hyunie-hyung?”, the boy beamed at him and his friends, as if he wasn’t implying anything by that, the puppy look extremely unfitting for the situation.

The four boys by the door exchanged looks, and with a sigh Changbin just motioned with his head to the door. “Send a message when I can bring them home you kinky bastards…”

The four of them stood in awkward silence after the final click of the door. So that was it. They were finally alone.

『••🛁••』

Chan was the first to move, turning around and holding Minho’s waist in a vice grip with both his hands. “You couldn’t wait _two fucking_ minutes, baby, really?”, his voice rasped, deep and growling. Minho smirked devilishly, “Sorry, _hyung_ ”, he added, tone coated in sin – teasingly sweet. Of course Lee Minho would choose to be a brat right when Hyunjin was there, just to fuck with Chan’s head. He had expected Minho riling him up, but he didn’t think he’d choose this particular behaviour when Hyunjin was there.

Sure, they had discussed how things would go with Hyunjin, talked about their kinks to make sure they wouldn’t make him uncomfortable, but Hyunjin had agreed that between the three of them they cloud leave things open, letting the mood – or rather, Minho – decide how things would go.

Usually Minho was the one that set their scenes, directly or not, with his way of speech. Cute well-behaved Minho usually brought out the kinder side of Chan and Seungmin, usually meant he wanted to be worshiped slowly, meant he was in a mood to submit to them and beg all pretty. Mean cocky Minho usually ended up with Chan on all fours incapable of saying anything but the occasional babbled version of Seungmin’s and Minho’s name. Seungmin would usually end up on his back gripping at the sheets, begging Minho for release not long after. That was one of the few scenes Seungmin bottomed – he preferred to top, but when Minho got like that, he told Chan it was like a switch turned in him. Chan could totally get it.

Bratty Minho was a mixture of both cute and cocky. It meant he wanted to be put in his place. And damn if Seungmin wasn’t eager to deliver. For Chan, who preferred to submit independently if he was bottoming or topping, that was his switch. Bratty Minho just did _things_ to him, made his blood boil. It was probably the way his tone turned mocking, the way he said ‘ _hyung’_ without a single spec of respect. It was all a scene, of course, but Chan fell for it every time. He was glad to.

“What are you gonna do about it, _hyung_?”, and there it was, that fucking _tone_ , that smug self-satisfied smirk paired with those pure and innocent cat-like eyes that didn’t match Minho at all. Because Minho was anything but pure and innocent.

Chan slapped Minho’s ass, gripping at it afterwards, kneading the meat harshly. “Is this how you’re going to behave in front of our guest, _kitten_?”, Chan whispered on the shell of Minho’s ear, and Minho knew it was an indirect question, ‘is this really what you want?’. Minho licked his lips, the faint burn of Chan’s hand and the pressure on his bum making him already salivate over what he’d be getting for the night – and he’d be getting all that he wanted, as always, because Chan and Seungmin were always eager to make a mess out of him.

His hot breath sent a shudder down the leader’s back as he placed a soft kiss on the crook of Chan’s neck, looking at Seungmin and Hyunjin as he did so, watching as Seungmin leered at him from where he stood behind the other boy. Hyunjin was already heaving, his cheeks a gorgeous shade of pink and his plush lips slightly parted. Minho’s eyes raked down his body and he noted Seungmin’s hand palming the boy’s front, Hyunjin’s own hands clutching at the singer’s arms to ground himself.

“I have no clue what you mean, hyung”, he pronounced each word sluggishly, pointedly dragging them out, rolling them on his tongue as if they were a fine wine that had to be savoured.

Yeah, right. No clue, sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a kudo I'd be very happy >//<
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter and Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon) @lexinie5.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	3. Iron man in the streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is porn. That’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get intense, so please read the tags if you haven’t yet!
> 
> Chapter name inspired by (take a guess) Wow, by 3RACHA, CB97's verse.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

『••🛁••』

Chan hummed in acknowledgment, then pulled Minho’s head away from his shoulder so he could look at him in the eye. “Tsk, such a naughty kitty”, Minho smirked and glanced again at Seungmin and Hyunjin when the latter moaned softly. Seungmin’s hand had snaked inside his pants already, the other fastened tightly on the boy’s hair, keeping his head up and eyes on them. The sound caught Chan’s attention and when he turned he licked his lips, delighted at the view. “Let’s go to our room.”

The good thing about planning beforehand was that they had everything at hand. The lube was already out and they had laid a mattress on the floor – they weren’t sure Seungmin’s bed could withstand much more –, four fluffy face towels were on Minho’s lower bunker beside four bottles of water. Satisfied once he gave the room another once over, he beckoned Hyunjin closer.

“Remember you can ask us to stop anytime, don’t hesitate to use your safewords, ok?”, he murmured. “Yes, hyung, don’t worry”, the soft smile Hyunjin returned him calmed him a bit. So this was _really_ happening, huh.

Shudders followed the path his hand traced down the boy’s abs. “Will you be a good boy or are you planning on misbehaving like Minho over there?”, Chan asked just for the sake of it, fully aware Hyunjin would be as behaved as one could be. “I’ll be good, hyung, promise”, he whispered shyly, breath hitched on his chest.

Chan skimmed the hem on Hyunjin’s shirt, and even without Chan asking he nodded his permission to pull it off, raising his arms to help. Other hands trailed down his sides as Chan did so, getting him by surprise. He didn’t try to see who it was, but as gentle as the touch was, it was probably Minho.

“You’re so beautiful, little prince”, he sighed at the praise Minho spoke into his ear, had to close his eyes because it was _so_ embarrassing even when he loved hearing it, his legs wobbling when the dancer nipped at his earlobe, a tad mean in contrast with his soft-spoken words.

He was off his neck as quick as he had come though, and if the yelp he let out told him anything, Seungmin wasn’t happy with Minho’s advances. “Who gave you permission to do that, kitten?”, the singer all but growled, and to everyone’s – even Hyunjin’s own – surprise, he whimpered together with Minho.

“Ahwn, you wanted Minho to keep touching you, baby?”, Chan crowded his space as he brushed Hyunjin’s hair out of the way. “But kitten was bad, so he can’t.”

“You’re just jealous he wants me more”, Minho scoffed, apparently not satisfied in his goading yet. Chan sighed and excused himself from Hyunjin’s side for a second, following Seungmin to the mattress on the floor as the boy dragged Minho by the hair and shoved him down the mattress, pulling his pants off harshly. Of course he wasn’t wearing underwear, why was Chan even surprised? The dancer allowed himself to be manhandled to lie on his back with his legs spread. “Channie, a little help”, Chan settled between Minho’s spread legs and kept him there.

Seungmin walked to his own bed, fishing a box underneath it. Minho’s eyes widened when he saw which contents Seungmin had chosen and he wriggled in Chan’s hold, whining and looking at him with pleading eyes. “Channie”, the sound of Chan’s hand landing on his thigh was loud, making Hyunjin gasp along with Minho’s unabashed moan. Seungmin eyed Hyunjin with something akin to hunger when he saw the boy’s dick twitch in reaction to Chan’s treatment to Minho in his peripheral. Hyunjin looked away shyly.

“What was that, kitten?”, Chan asked.

“S-sorry, master, Minho didn’t mean to”, Chan cooed at his kitten. Fuck, Minho was beautiful when he got like that. “You don’t look sorry at all, kitten”, he whispered bowed over Minho. “In fact, you look way too smug still.”

Seungmin huffed a laugh before kneeling down facing Chan, his clothed dick teasingly close to Minho’s head, handing the leader a cock ring slash vibrator but keeping the leather handcuffs. He buckled them around Minho’s wrists himself, checking if they weren’t constricting anything important as Chan kneaded at Minho’s thighs and carefully watched Seungmin’s ministrations.

When Seungmin was done, he called Hyunjin over since the boy had stayed where they had left him like a good boy.

“What’s your colour, baby?”, Chan asked Hyunjin as he boy kneeled, eyes transfixed in Minho’s splayed out body. “Green, sir.”

“Our kitten loves to be played with, you know? You can touch him”, Hyunjin gulped, felt his dick twitch again; he loved hearing Chan speak as if Minho wasn’t even there with his lower-half naked. His shaky hand reached to touch Minho’s tummy, eager to feel the hard mounts of his abs flexing.

Seungmin spat on his hand and wrapped it around Minho, whose hips jerked forward before Chan pinned them down to the mattress. “Stay still, kitten”, Seungmin chided, and Minho all but whined in response, relaxing on the mattress nonetheless. He resumed stroking him lightly, just to tease and slick him up enough so Chan could slide the ring more comfortably. Minho whimpered as Chan did so, whined some more when Chan started to stroke him properly with spit-wet fingers.

Hyunjin was squirming in place as his own dick craved attention, but kept his hands focused on mapping Minho’s abs and chest, relishing the little moan he earned when he pinched one of his nipples under the shirt he had scrunched up to the dancer’s chin. He almost whimpered himself when Chan turned on the vibrating function of the cock ring, Minho’s reaction sending shiver’s down his spine. It was the lowest setting, but apparently it was enough to get Minho squirming. “Sit and keep your hands to yourself, no rubbing your thighs either”, Minho nodded fervently and turned his teary eyes to Hyunjin, knowing he’d be next.

“Now that we’ve put the kitty on its place, let us take care of our baby prince, hm?”, Chan backed from between Minho’s legs and turned his attention to Hyunjin, the boy keening under the pet name. It had been one of the most embarrassing conversations of his life to admit he liked being called that, but now that he heard Chan say it like that, he was so glad he had opened up about it. “Still green?”, Seungmin asked, already closing in on him, the same hunger from earlier, if not more, setting the tension between them.

“Green, yes sir”, he strained to say, the words stuck in his throat. Fuck, this was really happening, and Minho was just there, watching intently. He did tell them he liked knowing he was being watched, but he didn’t expect Minho to pull it off like this, he thought maybe one of them would sit for a bit to the side or something. The surprise was welcomed though, _very welcome_. The sight of Minho watching him whilst on his knees with his bound hands close to his chest and his dick twitching and leaking precome down his length was otherworldly. He was so on edge already and they had barely started.

“You like seeing Minho fucked-out like that, baby?”, Chan moved to face Hyunjin, his fingers skimming down his bare tummy, the touch so faint he wanted to lean back to chase it, but electric enough that he shuddered under it. Maybe it was the intention behind the touch or the promising path it took towards his dick. Maybe it was because it was Chan, he couldn’t think clearly enough to tell. “Y-yes, sir, he looks so pretty”, his breath hitched when Seungmin bit lightly at his neck, already kneeling behind him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be pretty like that soon. Probably prettier”, Hyunjin all but moaned, he was too weak for this shit. “Do you want that, little prince?”, he continued as if Hyunjin hadn’t just melted at the mere idea of it. “Yeah, please, s-sir”, heat spread across his cheeks and ears, it surely felt different calling Seungmin that. He knew it would, but damn. He might just not survive the night. _Idol dies after amazing night of sex_ , would be the title.

Chan and Seungmin took off their own clothes before helping Hyunjin’s pants down, Chan with feather-light touches whereas Seungmin dragged his nails roughly on his skin, the contrast between them turning Hyunjin’s mind into mush.

Hyunjin’s dick was Minho’s wet dream come true, Chan was even more sure of it now that he saw it a second time, and he couldn’t wait to see it slide beside his own inside his kitten.

Seungmin helped him manhandle Hyunjin on fours on top of Minho so their kitten could lie down and watch them wreck the boy. “Channie will open you up for my cock and you’re going to be good and get my dick ready for you, that ok little prince?”, Hyunjin all but whined his agreement, and opened his mouth for Seungmin. “You’re such a good boy, little prince…”, Chan praised him while he spread the flavoured lube on Hyunjin’s entrance, “If only our kitten was well-behaved like you”, he tutted.

Hyunjin moaned as Seungmin pushed his cock inside his mouth and Chan lapped at his rim hungrily, he felt Minho’s bound hands pinching one of his nipples and his hips stuttered. Chan didn’t reprimand him though, only wrapped his arms around his thighs to keep him still. It felt so good, Seungmin gently fucking his mouth and Chan licking and prodding at his asshole with his tongue, Minho’s whiny moans and rough fingers on his nipples, it was all so good and too much, just as he needed it to be.

He looked up at Seungmin as best as he could, silently asking him to go deeper, fuck his mouth faster, but the boy only smirked and continued to thrust his hips gently, barely letting Hyunjin swallow half of him. He tapped once on the boy’s thigh, their non-verbal green sign, hoping it’d get him to be rough with him again.

“Don’t be such a cockslut, baby prince”, Seungmin said and Chan laughed against his rim, the sweet shame making him clench around the leader’s tongue and moan on Seungmin’s cock, the drool that had been pooling on his mouth slowly dripping down his chin. He heard Minho giggle amidst his breathy moans beneath him and, fuck, it was just so much. He was slipping fast into his headspace, it was perfect.

The first finger finally breached his entrance and suddenly Seungmin deemed his teasing enough. He continued his slow pace, but now he let Hyunjin feel his whole length inside, each snap of his hips sending his dick to the back of the boy’s throat, that constricted and relaxed, adjusting to the intrusion in no time. Paired with Chan’s thick fingers scissoring inside him and brushing just past his prostate, as if the leader knew exactly where it was but didn’t want to touch it yet, Hyunjin was lost in pleasure.

Minho had a VIP seat right underneath him, entranced by Hyunjin’s plush lips around his boyfriend’s cock, not minding one single bit Hyunjin’s drool that fell and pooled on his collarbones. Fuck, it was hot. He could see Seungmin’s dick move inside Hyunjin’s throat, and Hyunjin swallowed it happily, choking from time to time and moaning like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him every time. The low buzzing on the base of his dick together with the sight above him had him writhing, but he couldn’t touch himself, he wasn’t allowed. And as much as he had goaded Chan and Seungmin to get where he was, he didn’t want to disobey anymore.

“M-master”

“What is it, kitten?”, Chan’s voice was laboured, lower than usual.

“Need to come, master”, he moaned, “Pl-please.”

“No, kitten, not yet”, Chan’s tone was definite and Minho sobbed when his plan backfired and Chan reached below Hyunjin and between his legs to turn the vibrator off. Damn it, he had been so close. “S-so me-mean, master…”

“Well, yeah kitten, you should’ve thought twice before being bad”, Seungmin scoffed, his tone mocking Minho’s desperation only serving to have the boy more on edge.

Chan shook his head and exchanged and amused look with Seungmin. They knew their kitten well, Minho was so used to being dominant in bed that he tried to get things his way even when he subbed. His little distraction had him nailing Hyunjin’s prostate dead on, and the boy startled forward with a choked moan, drilling Seungmin’s dick further down his throat. Seungmin moaned a curse and soothed Hyunjin with a soft pet to his head.

Chan had three fingers deep in Hyunjin already, it should be fine, but just to be sure he squeezed his pinky in. “You’re doing so well, pretty prince, just a bit more, ok?”, he said with a hand on the boy’s waist to make sure he’d not gag himself on Seungmin’s dick by accident again and started aiming his sweet spot.

Hyunjin moaned and whined loudly even with Seungmin muffling his sounds, the poor man feeling each of his sounds straight on his dick. He clutched Hyunjin’s hair tightly to ground himself, because fuck, Hyunjin sucked dick better than Chan and he didn’t think such a person could ever exist.

Suddenly Chan pulled his fingers out and Seungmin pulled him up and off his dick. “How’s your jaw, pretty prince? Can you lick some more?”, Hyunjin nodded dumbly, “Tell me your colour.”

“Green, sir”

Chan manhandled him to lay on his back while Seungmin got Minho up. “Ready to sit your pretty cock on your prince’s face, kitten?”, Seungmin bit at Minho’s neck. “S-shit, ye-yeah, please. Minho will be good.”

“You better be, kitten, or you’re not coming today”, the threat was empty, but with Minho so on edge for so long, it had the desired effect. “Kitten will be good, promise”, he slurred the words and Seungmin kissed softly over the bite.

He could hear Chan talking to Hyunjin, telling him what was next while the boy nodded eagerly and repeated ‘yes’ like a broken record.

Seungmin slicked his already spit-wet dick with lube and settled between Hyunjin’s open legs. “Comfy, pretty prince? Ready?”

“Y-yeah, both”, Hyunjin blushed. Seungmin slammed into Hyunjin with one swift motion, reeling on the feeling of his hot walls closing around him and knocking the air out of Hyunjin. “Oh my go-god”, he moaned.

“Good, baby?”, Chan smirked down at him with a hand wrapped around his own dick. “S-so goo- _ah-_ “, he struggled to talk with Seungmin rearranging his insides. God, he was rough and Hyunjin loved it. He couldn’t even remember what Chan had asked anymore, so he just let himself slip into his headspace and take it.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby”, Seungmin moaned as he continued to fuck into Hyunjin.

Chan watched for a few minutes whilst teasing Minho’s nipples, but eventually slapped Minho’s butt and told him to get in position. Minho brushed the hair off Hyunjin’s face and leaned over him on fours so his dick hovered just above Hyunjin’s mouth and his mouth hovered just above Hyunjin’s leaking one and gave him once again a VIP view of Hyunjin getting fucked. Hyunjin lapped at his cock instantly, and Minho mewled from the stimulation, wound up and so close to the edge for so long, but that godforsaken cock ring wasn’t letting him get his release anytime soon. He let his head fall on Hyunjin’s hipbone momentarily to get his shit together, but Chan soon was behind him pulling his head back and whisper in his ear, “You better put that mouth to good use and lick Hyunie’s cock, kitten”, Minho nodded with his eyes squeezed shut, fuck , Chan sounded so fucking hot, he couldn’t take it.

“And kitten…”, he paused to bite at his earlobe, a shudder running down Minho’s spine, “Don’t let him come”, he snickered darkly and yeah, that was it, Minho’s weakness. He bit his lip and got to work as soon as Chan let go of his hair.

He had agreed to what Chan had said, but he had not taken into consideration what Chan would be fingering him meantime. The sounds that echoed in the room were nothing short of pornographic – Seungmin’s grunted as he continued to fuck Hyunjin like an animal, and Hyunjin moaned brokenly and high-pitched as he took it, too stimulated from being fucked so roughly while Minho suckled lightly at his cock’s head and licked the underside. Minho himself couldn’t keep his sounds in anymore, not with Chan nailing his prostate with every punch of his fingers inside him and Hyunjin mimicking him by suckling and giving him kitten licks. If anything, Chan was the only quiet one in the room, focused on stretching Minho’s ass for his and Hyunjin’s dick.

Because Minho would be getting that, for sure.

Hyunjin’s hips stuttered and Minho pulled back and grabbed the base, denying the boy his orgasm like Chan had told him to, and the praises he got from his master while Hyunjin cried underneath him were the best, if he was honest. “Good job, kitten”, Minho preened.

It didn’t take long for Seungmin to come after that, his ragged breaths and grunts turning into whiny moans as tears collected on the corner of his eyes, leading up to him finally coming deep inside Hyunjin. He continued to fuck him through his high, and then some more, until he felt Hyunjin tighten painfully around his dick, his come splattering on his stomach and Minho’s chest. Only then he pulled out, hissing at the overstimulation.

Chan tapped Minho’s thigh so the boy would move from above Hyunjin, Seungmin helping Hyunjin sit and exchanging soft kisses with the boy before reaching for the bottles of water while Chan lay on the mattress with Minho on top of him, sliding his dick into the boy with a sigh of relief. Both drank from the bottles Seungmin handed them before moving, and in no time Minho started to ride him slowly, getting used to the stretch as Chan kneaded at his thighs and twisted the boy’s nipples to get him more riled up and needy. Soon Minho was using his powerful thighs to bounce on Chan’s cock, the leader holding his hips to aim his thrusts a bit astray so Minho wouldn’t come too quickly.

They had promised Minho two dicks in his ass, and Chan would make sure they delivered it. Hyunjin watched Minho from Chan’s side with a lazy hand working his cock when Seungmin positioned himself behind Minho. Chan stilled Minho’s movements so Seungmin could start working his pointer into the dancer, and Minho’s whiny complaints were gone as soon as he felt Seungmin’s finger sliding in alongside Chan’s dick.

“F-fuck, so full”, he wheezed. “Too much, kitten?”, Chan slid Minho’s hair that was stuck to his forehead away from his face. “N-no, green, not enough, master”, he heard Seungmin snicker and then Minho’s back arch as Seungmin started thrusting in and out and stretch his hole even more with a second finger that Minho’s hole swallowed greedily.

“Such a needy slut, one cock and two fingers aren’t enough for you, kitten?”, Minho could only moan as Seungmin added another one, this time fucking his fingers into him deep and hard, making Minho’s thighs shake. His head was fuzzy and it felt like his dick would burst at any second, but he still begged for Hyunjin’s dick, still tried to move his quivering thighs so he could fuck himself on Chan’s big cock and Seungmin’s long fingers.

“Do you think our kitten deserves your cock, baby prince?”, Chan asked breathless, nails digging into Minho’s hips to ground himself. Minho was so tight with both Seungmin’s fingers and Chan’s dick inside him he thought his dick might end up cut in half. It hurt, but it also felt so good and he _needed_ to move.

“Y-yes, sir, please”, Seungmin slid his fingers out and beckoned Hyunjin, who hurried to sit where Seungmin had been behind Minho. Seungmin coated his dick with more lube and let some more drip on Minho’s ass just to be sure.

Hyunjin nudged his cock’s head on Minho’s rim, and even with so much lube and all the prep it was still a strangled journey. Minho moaned and tried to get him in faster, but he and Chan kept him still because it was a lot for them. Minho’s asshole was so slick and hot and _so_ tight that, holy shit, Hyunjin needed a minute or he’d come as soon as he moved.

“Ahwn, is the little prince overwhelmed by kitten’s slutty hole?”, Seungmin cooed as he pinched one of his nipples and pulled Hyunjin’s head back. “I’m-“, Hyunjin swallowed and shut his eyes, shit shit, “F-fuck, I’m gonna come, s-sir”, he moaned.

“No, you won’t little prince”, Chan’s voice made him look down past Minho, meeting Chan’s dark eyes, “Calm down and breathe deep. You’re not allowed to come”, Hyunjin sobbed, nodded and bit at his lower lip.

Seungmin wiped some of his tears, “Colour?”

“G-green”, he all but wheezed his response. “I’ll be good, sir.”

Seungmin shushed him and massaged his shoulders to help him get back from the edge. It helped, in a minute Hyunjin felt much better and tried to move a little.

Slowly he set a nice pace, Chan timing his thrusts with his so there’d be always one of them hitting Minho’s prostate. Minho was an incomprehensible babbling mess, took their dicks like a good kitten and keened under their praise. They fucked him hard and slow, changing it to fast and hard when they got closer to their highs, minds too clouded to hold back. Hyunjin grabbed Minho’s hair to keep the kitten's back flush against his front and give space for Seungmin to suck his dick, and Minho screamed and mewled.

“P-ples- come- let me… _master”,_ finally they heard his pleas, Seungmin taking off the cock ring. “Come on Minnie’s mouth, kitten, make a mess”, Chan growled from under him, his hips snapping up with even more force and Hyunjin incredibly keeping up with him still. Minho came with a silent scream, breath caught in his throat and body convulsing uncontrollably. They gradually slowed down to let him ease out of his high, pulling out of him before the overstimulation became too much.

“How do you wanna come, pretty prince? You fucked our kitty so well, you can choose”, Chan said between kisses.

“Want you to fuck me while Seungmin fucks my face, sir”, Hyunjin whispered. “Then on fours beside Minho, baby.”

Chan checked if Hyunjin was still ready from earlier just to be sure while he let Seungmin get his pace going, railing Hyunjin hard like the boy seemed to like so much when he saw Hyunjin was fine. Seungmin didn’t last much with Hyunjin sucking him with the sole mission of getting him off, hollowing his cheeks and twisting his tongue sinfully until he felt Seungmin’s come flood his mouth. Chan continued to fuck him even as Minho cupped Hyunjin’s face and licked his lips, both falling into a filthy kiss and sharing Seungmin’s come.

Minho slyly wrapped one hand on Hyunjin’s cock, getting him by surprise and making him come moaning into his mouth. Chan was doomed then, with Hyunjin clenching on his cock and both being so fucking sexy right in front of him he couldn’t hold back anymore. He held himself up for long enough not to crush Hyunjin under him, both falling to the bed as Seungmin handed them their water bottles again and snuggled beside Chan.

In the end Chan was the chosen victim to get the towels on Minho’s bed, but it was ok, he could walk at least. Minho and Hyunjin didn’t look like they’d get to the bathroom on their own later. And true to this guess, he ended up having to carry both of them.

They crowded the shower in pairs, the small space not allowing them in all together, but in the end they were all clean and comfortably cuddling each other on Seungmin’s bed, eating chips and chocolate. The bed was cramped with all four of them, but Seungmin was light enough that Chan let the boy drape himself over his chest, giving Hyunjin and Minho a bit more space. And no one would know they went to sleep with the dirty mattress and towels scattered on the floor. They could clean up their mess in the morning, when they weren’t fucked-out and dead tired.

『••🛁••』

“I think they forgot to tell us they’re done and we can go back…”, Changbin sighed as he sipped at his drink with a sleepy Jeongin by his side.

“Let’s prank them tomorrow in revenge”, Felix yawned and waved to the lady so they could pay their tab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh… 😳 hm… yeah, that was that. I hope it was ok, writing four of them together is not my specialty, but again… I needed it.
> 
> If you liked this work, please leave a kudo, I crave validation! And if you’re brave enough, leave a comment 😈
> 
> And if you wish, I have other works with similar tags that you might like! You can find my other works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray/works)!
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter and Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon) @lexinie5.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
